Although applicable to any system that comprises data transmission, the present disclosure will be described in combination with data transmission in an aircraft or spacecraft. The disclosure can e.g. be applied to ships and other platforms (even buildings) where standardized wiring re-configuration could be advantageous.
In modern aircraft a plurality of electronic devices are used for a plurality of different tasks ranging from aircraft control to passenger entertainment.
For example electronic devices can be used for control of rudders, flaps and the like. Furthermore, electronic devices can be used for cabin lighting, passenger information and the like. Further applications of electronic devices in an aircraft include infotainment systems and other passenger services like on board internet access.
In today's aircraft most electronic systems each comprise their own data transmission means based on separate copper wire based data networks. Such system architecture leads to a complex aircraft network with a high total weight. Furthermore such system architectures lack modularity and flexibility in terms of upgrading, updating or reconfiguring the system. In order to install such a system architecture in an aircraft a long, complex and highly iterative installation process is necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing more flexible system architectures for an aircraft or spacecraft.